


untitled

by crystalkuria



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalkuria/pseuds/crystalkuria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you mind if I watch?”</p><p> It was strange. No one asked to watch Kenma play besides Shouyou, but this wasn’t the same. Akaashi was as close as Hinata would usually be, but it was. Different. He could feel Akaashi right next to him, could feel his eyes watching every moment he made, could hear him breathing. He’d be lying if he said it didn’t make him the tiniest bit anxious. Not in a bad way, at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> snap yo fingers
> 
> [happy easter????] 
> 
> updated : mar 29 /16

It’s one of those group-study nights, where the four of them-- Kuroo, Kenma, and Bokuto and Akaashi all meet up at one of the other’s houses to cram for the next day’s test or help each other with homework.

Tonight it’s Kuroo’s house. Kenma does need help with the work most of the time, but tonight he’s got the material down and is busy on his 3DS. He sits, knees pulled up to his chest on the floor next to Kuroo’s bedroom door, while Kuroo and Bokuto are lying on Kuroo’s bed.

Every once in awhile they’ll flick eachother with the tips of their pencils or snort at a pun the other made about a word in a textbook, and when they get too rowdy Akaashi will hum at them to quiet down. Kenma is grateful to him for this. It’s hard for him to concentrate on beating the final boss with distracting, loud noises. It’s 11 pm when Kuroo decides to venture out for snacks, and Bokuto hastily follows after him, complaining loudly about how his stomach aches from hunger. Kuroo smacks him over the head for it, whisper-yelling at him not to wake the whole neighborhood up.

They leave, and it’s just Kenma and Akaashi. They’ve both been mostly quiet the entire time, completely focused on their own doings. Kenma slams his fingers against the buttons of his 3DS as the boss becomes harder to beat, eager to try its hardest with its last dying breaths, fighting back almost unfairly. Kenma’s eyes narrow and he pulls the item closer to his face, screen barely a few inches away from his face, and he sticks his tongue out in concentration.

Nearly a second later he hears a light laugh from the opposite side of the room, and his eyes instantly flicker up, the noise capturing his attention. Bad mistake. In the little moment he looked up, the boss attacked and his character fell to his knees in loss.

He lowered his DS and peered over to where Akaashi sat, watching him with a light-hearted smile tugging at his lips. Kenma felt a cold sweat pass over him-- Akaashi rarely ever smiled. Was he making fun of him? He felt nervous, already curling in on himself out of habit.

“Sorry,” Akaashi cleared his throat and placing the textbook he’d been reading onto the floor, “You just looked really...focused.”

Kenma was unsure of what to say, so he just nodded. Akaashi looked a little uncertain too, and he paused.

“Do you mind if I watch?”

Kenma stopped. He looked back up, and realized what he meant. Oh-- his game. He nodded again, even though his fingers were twitching a little, and Akaashi stood up and made his way over, seating himself right beside Kenma. It was strange. No one asked to watch Kenma play besides Shouyou, but this wasn’t the same. Akaashi was as close as Hinata would usually be, but it was. Different. He could feel Akaashi right next to him, could feel his eyes watching every moment he made, could hear him breathing. He’d be lying if he said it didn’t make him the tiniest bit anxious. Not in a bad way, at all.

He started the game again and tried not to focus on the boy right beside him. It was annoying when he was beaten another time, and another after that, and he was about to start one more time but he felt a hand on his shoulder. He almost jumped, seemingly have forgotten that Akaashi was there.

He turned around, having to look up a little, and found Akaashi gazing at him with a serious look.

“I think I know how to beat him,” Akaashi told him quietly.

When Kenma restarted the level, instead of jumping left when the enemy lunged at him, he jumped right. Akaashi also pointed out that instead of attacking ten seconds in, he should dodge. It didn’t irritate him, Akaashi telling him what to do. He was so into listening in to Akaashi’s every word and following what he was saying that he barely registered it when Akaashi got closer, hands resting on one of his thighs, and he surely didn’t notice when Kuroo and Bokuto re-entered the room, as loud as they had left.

They stopped at the sight of Kenma openly allowing someone in his space, and Akaashi being the one getting in someone’s space. Kenma ended up winning and he felt himself smile a little, and when he turned on instinct in his moment of pride to look at the boy who had helped him, he saw another one of Akaashi’s once-in-a-lifetime smiles, aimed right towards him. Even Bokuto had to sit down from a near-heart attack.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**______________________________________**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

That isn’t the last time Akaashi watches him play. They meet up again, this time at the movie theater. Kenma has another game and is busy on it while Kuroo and Bokuto order popcorn and drinks from the concession stand. Akaashi stands next to him instead of behind him, which is nice because people standing behind directly behind him undoubtedly makes him nervous. He doesn’t help, Kenma doesn’t need help for a simple game like this, and they’re both content with Akaashi just watching.

Kenma has to put his DS away for the movie, of course. Akaashi picks the seat to the right of him, on the outside, and Bokuto whines about not having his favorite trustworthy setter next to him, and Akaashi tells him that he’s his only trustworthy setter. Kuroo and Bokuto spend half the movie watching it, and the other half flinging buttered popcorn into each others hair.

Kenma sneaks a few glances over at Akaashi during intense scenes, and pretends not to notice when Akaashi does the same during the calmer ones.

After, Bokuto takes the city bus home since his house is the farthest. Kuroo is the next to leave. Then, it seems to be the two of them again. The sound of their footsteps against the concrete is soothing, and humid summer night air is nice. They don’t say much, a comfortable silence falling over the two of them. They reach Akaashi’s house last. Kenma offers a brief goodbye, waving a little, but then he feels a tug at his sleeve.

“Wait, Kozume-san,” Akaashi breathes, “I have...I bought a game.”

Kenma feels something warm in his chest.

“Saturday?” He asks.

Keiji smiles again, softly. “Saturday.”

And Saturdays come faster, when you’re excited, Kenma finds. There is no Bokuto and Kuroo this time, which makes him the least bit tense, but even more excited. He doesn’t feel any rush to get to Keiji’s house, enjoying the warm sun, which he hasn’t felt in what feels like a hundred years. Kuroo might be right about him needing to get out more, which he’d never admit.

Keiji answers the door at the second knock.

He swears he sees a shade of pink on Keiji’s face when he sees its Kenma, and he invites him in with a polite, “Please come in, Kozume-san.”

He closes the door behind Kenma, and gives the smaller boy some time to observe his house. He’s been here before, of course, for the study-group nights, but. This is his first time alone with Keiji. Upon realizing this, Kenma’s heartbeat picks up the pace. Keiji leads the way upstairs and to his room, and Kenma waves back when Keiji’s mother waves at him from the kitchen.

Keiji closes the door when they both enter his room. Kenma sits down on the floor and folds his legs, and feels confused when all Keiji does is stare at him.

“You don’t have to sit there, Kozume-san,” he frowns. “There’s enough room for us.”

Oh. Kenma looks away, feeling awkward. He stands back up and sits carefully down on Keiji’s bed. Keiji goes to his tv, pulling out two controllers from underneath it and turning the tv on.

“I didn’t know you played games,” Kenma says quietly, before he can stop himself.

Keiji looks over his shoulder at him, and his gaze softens.

“I don’t.”

Kenma perks up. “Then...where did you get those?”

“I bought them.”

Kenma’s eyes widen, just a fraction. Then the guilt bites him and he’s mumbling, “You didn’t have too..I could’ve brought mine over…”

“That’s alright, Kozume-san. I don’t mind.”

Kenma can’t hear anything but honesty in his voice. He waits patiently until Keiji has set everything up. His hands become accustomed to the controller he’s given when they play round after round, until its 3 am and he starts to see dizzy spots. He’s halfway through another level when he starts nodding off, head lowering and eyes lidding sleepily.

Keiji’s tired too. He pauses the game when he sees how Kenma’s about to fall off the bed, and sets his controller down. Keiji moves closer, placing his hands on either side of Kenma’s tiny body to steady him. He brushes Kenma’s soft hair out of the way so he can see the boy’s face.

“Kozume-san,” Keiji whispers to him, “Do you want to go home?”

Kenma barely has enough strength to shake his head no, but he manages.

“I didn’t plan on you staying over,” Keiji half-murmurs, to himself, but he catches the little “sorry” Kenma mumbles.

“It’s alright,” he tells him, even though he doubts Kenma is conscious enough to hear him.

He lets Kenma fall asleep on his bed. He calls Kuroo while the pudding-haired boy sleeps, and soon enough, there’s a knock at the door downstairs. Kenma can barely stand, so Akaashi attempts to help him walk down the stairs, but that nearly results in the both of them tumbling down. So, instead, he lets Kenma climb on his back. It works better that way. Carrying him downstairs is something Keiji will probably think about forever, he decides. It’s a long, dragged-out journey to the last step. But he can feel Kenma’s steady breathing against his neck, can see Kenma’s tiny hands twitching in his sleep just in the corners of his vision.

When he gets to the door, he thanks Kuroo and lets him take over. Kenma is moved to Kuroo’s back and Akaashi watches them leave, knowing Kuroo will get him home safe. The thought doesn’t stop him from missing the brief warmth, and he wakes up just a minute before his alarm rings a few hours later, thoughts of Kenma’s pouty lips behind his eyelids.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**______________________________________**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m sorry about falling asleep,” Kenma tells him over the phone the next night.

“It’s okay,” Keiji assures him. Kenma sounds just as tired as he was the night before, and Keiji knows him, knows how he stays up until unholy hours of the morning, but he can’t help worrying that Kenma doesn’t get enough sleep.

There’s silence. Then,

 

“I’m sorr-”

“Listen-”

They stop. Keiji takes the chance to talk first.

“Kozume-san? Is everything alright?”

“...Yeah.”

“Okay,” he sighs. Then he coughs lightly, and adds, “Listen, Kozume-san.”

“Okay.”

“Did you want to..go out? Somewhere?”

There’s a beat. Keiji’s heart stutters at the quietness on the other end of the line, and is ready to follow-up his question with a ‘nevermind’, when he hears Kozume’s soft voice respond.

“Um, sure... Where?”

He’d feel dumb saying ‘I don’t know’. Not his house again, of course. And Kozume doesn’t like people coming over to his house all the time, so. That’s a no. There’s no great movies out, and besides, they’ve already been there. Kozume doesn’t like going to really public places, either. Maybe..?

“A cafe,” Keiji says, though it comes out sounding more like a question.

Kenma nods. He then realizes that Akaashi can’t see him, and stammers out another ‘okay’. They agree to it. The coming Thursday, it’d be...a date? Keiji hangs up first, not without saying goodnight, and Kenma flusters, hiding his face into his jacket.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**______________________________________**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

This was a bad idea.

There are far too many people at the cafe when Kenma arrives. It’s a crowd he struggles through, and he regrets coming for a half-second. But then he spots Akaashi, a few tables down from the entrance, politely waving him over. Kenma finds his way through the sea of people and sits down across from Keiji.

“Hello, Kozume-san,” Keiji greets him. He’s already ordered drinks for the two of them, and Kenma grabs his and looks at it, confused.

“How did you know…?”

“Ah,” Keiji turns a little red, and Kenma’s heart does that weird flip-thing once again, “Kuroo-san told me…”

“Oh.” Kenma took the cup in both hands and blew carefully on it, cooling it down. “Thank you, “ he murmured, when he noticed Keiji still looked a little odd.

Eventually, the cafe settled down. Many people left and only a few remained, placed here and there at different tables. His hot chocolate had cooled down enough, and he took a few sips.

He felt Keiji watching him, and not knowing if he was doing it purposefully or not, he looked up.

He watched Keiji bite his lip. Kenma gave him a questioning glance.

“It’s nothing,” he tells Kenma. Then, after a beat, he says, “You’re just… cute.”

Kenma gets that warm feeling again, and he’s not sure if it means he’s sick. He looks back down instantly, staring at the melting marshmallows in his drink. He doesn’t answer, doesn’t know how he would. He takes another few sips to distract himself, and sets his cup back down, licking his lips.

“Kozume-san.”

Kenma looks back up, nervously. Keiji’s leaning over the table slightly, face closer to Kenma’s than it should be. Kenma sucks in a breath. He almost has a heart attack when Keiji’s thumb reaches up to swipe some of the marshmallow fluff that had dotted the tip of his nose.

Keiji’s honey-brown eyes lock with his and Kenma feels his body stiffen when Keiji’s thumb reaches up once again, this time to brush just under his jaw. He tilts Kozume’s chin up just a little, enough so that their noses nearly touch. Kenma shivers.

“Kozume-san, is this okay?”

Kenma fights to keep his eyes open instead of squeezing them shut like he’s tempted to do. His eyes flicker down to Keiji’s soft lips, and he looks back up to the taller boy’s soft and cautious gaze. He feels his hands shake at his sides. Keiji is so close he can see every intake of breath, can see how truly long his lashes are, and it makes that warmth claw at his chest.

He nods.

He sees Keiji swallow. The other boy’s eyes look down at his lips just as he had done, and Keiji’s so close to him, he doesn’t know what to do. He has no idea what to do.

“Can...Can I kiss you, Kozume-san?”

Kenma nods without his own permission.

There’s a moment of hesitance between them before Keiji is leaning forward further, soft lips brushing Kenma’s own. Kenma’s eyes close and he softens when Keiji’s hand moves back and he threads his fingers through Kenma’s hair. Keiji tilts his head and Kenma’s unsure of where exactly to put his hands, so he reaches up carefully and takes a hold of Keiji’s jacket.

Akaashi’s lips are gentle against his, allowing him to take his time, to take it slow.

Their noses bump and it’s all cut short when they pull back to breathe. Kenma lets out tiny little pants and Akaashi’s trying not to heave in every breath. Kenma lets a small smile slip.

He finishes his drink a few minutes later, smile hidden behind the rim of his cup at Akaashi’s still tinted-pink face. They leave, Kenma’s fingers clutching fondly at the sleeve of Akaashi’s jacket. When they’re back out on the streets, Akaashi’s fingers nudge Kenma’s and they lace together. Kenma looks down just about the entire time, flushed face hidden behind his dyed hair.

There’s another study-group session tonight, at Bokuto’s house. The owlish boy nearly has another heart attack when Akaashi and Kenma show up, fingers still entwined, Kuroo almost following suit.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this all in one sitting & i know its all messy and bad sorry but  
> 1)i feel really guilty for not posting here for 1000 yrs  
> 2) i love akaken more than i love my life  
> 3) its easter i dont really celebrete it but have something i guess  
> 4)spring break over now tomorrow im gonna be sleep deprived in school hekck yea  
> 4) its 1 am here rn so im going to sleep. ok goodnight


End file.
